villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Danny
Dark Danny is the evil older version of Danny Phantom and the main villain of Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy. Personality Dark Danny is pure evil and while other Danny Phantom villains had some level of morality, he has nothing like that. He is cruel, sadistic, and utterly heartless and perfectly fine with killing people, even if they were once people he cared about, in order to fulfill his own goals. Dark Danny is also highly arrogant, most likely because there was no one in the future able to fight him, and this made him underestimate his younger self. In Grim Tales, Dark Danny still has the same personality as he did the TV series. But he shows a more ruthless side and seems to be lecherous. However he does have a more anti-hero personality and cares about his child's well being, despite his dislike for kids. History Creation After Danny Fenton used his powers to cheat on the Career Aptitude Test in an alternate timeline, Mr. Lancer who'd been suspicious of him, asked his family to come to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Sam and Tucker were also there, but the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded, killing everyone except Danny. He was forced to move in with Vlad Masters, since no one else could understand his situation and despite the hatred that the two had shared for each other, Vlad treated Danny with great sympathy. However Danny couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and asked his former archenemy to remove his ghost half, believing that it was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends. He also thought that his ghost half would be free of all emotion, ridding him of the pain and guilt that he was feeling. Vlad agreed to help and tore Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton with the Ghost Gauntlets, but after the procedure, Danny Phantom did the same to Vlad and bonded with his ghost half. Thus, Dark Danny was born and he apparently destroyed his human side, before blowing up Vlad's mansion and then flew off to unleash a ten year period of destruction throughout the Human and Ghost Worlds. Facing Danny Phantom When the Observants saw the terrible future that Dark Danny had unleashed, they commanded Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past so as to prevent Dark Danny from ever coming into being. However the time ghost instead sent in various future ghost that set of a series of events that caused him to end up in the future to confront Dark Danny, who'd been reducing the future Amity Park to rubble having finally gotten through its ghost shield with his Ghostly Wail power. Danny was no match for his evil older self and eventually Dark Danny fused him with a time medallion that trapped him in the future so that the half-ghost wouldn't be able to stop him from coming into being. He threw Danny into the Ghost Zone to make sure he stayed out of the way and then transformed himself into a fourteen year old version of his human self. Dark Danny used another time medallion to go to the past to ensure the events that created him would happen, however Danny's sister, Jazz, found out what he really was. He successfully cheated on the C.A.T. using the answers (which Danny had obtained earlier by accident), causing Lancer to call his parents over to the Nasty Burger as a demonstration of what awaited those who failed the test. Sam and Tucker came to try and warn them of the imminent explosion and Jazz arrived, proceeding to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler to reveal Dark Danny. He managed to used ectoplasm trap them on the condiment vat, but the Danny Phantom arrived, having succeeded in getting the time medallion out of him with help from the future version of Vlad. Dark Danny couldn't kill his younger self, but only had to hold him off until the sauce exploded and even with the Specter Deflector and Ghost Gauntlets, Danny couldn't defeat his evil older self. However his determination to save his family and friends caused Danny to unleash the Ghostly Wail power, which he'd used earlier while under attack by future versions of ghosts' he'd fought. This shocked Dark Danny, since he wasn't supposed to gain that power for 10 years and Danny told him that the future apparently was as predetermined as he'd thought. He unleashed a second Ghostly Wail that blasted Dark Danny into a building, who emerged extremely battered and weakened ad was trapped in the Fenton Thermos. However Danny was too weak to save his family and friends in time, but Clockwork's intervention saved them and he sent the half-ghost back to before the test so as to give him a chance to change his future. The time ghost then took charge of Dark Danny, who existed outside of the timestream now that Danny would never become him. However he was seen smashing against the sides of thermos, apparently attempting to escape. ''Grim Tales'' In the beginning of chapter 4 of the webcomic, Grim Tales From Down Below, Clockwork released Dark Danny from the Fenton thermos; the same one he was trapped in from "The Ultimate Enemy", and as soon he was released he shout out "At last ! I'm free!!!" and started laughing. Clockwork however told Dark Danny not to celebrate just yet. Dark Danny was surprised to see the time ghost again and asked him to give him one good reason why shouldn't he tear him to shreds. Clockwork reminded him that years had passed since young Danny made the right choice and did not turn into Dark Danny. Which means that Dark Danny existed by Clockwork's own will alone and with a flick of a finger, he could make him disappear. Dark Danny asked him what he wanted, so Clockwork showed Dark Danny a giant screen showed the Pumkinator/Junior creature and Dark Danny asked what that was. Clockwork explained the creature would devor everything in its path and it was ghostly in nature. Clockwork pointed out that Dark Danny was a powerful ghost and he asked why he should help. Dark Danny headed to Halloween Town with Clockwork and used his ghost ray to damage the right side of the Pumkinator, making Mandy, Grim, Jack Skellington, and Lord Pain turned to see Dark Danny. Dark Danny used his Ghost Wail on the monster, destroying the orange shell and wanted to continue to fight but Mandy didn't, due to the monster holding Grim Junior. Dark Danny flew up and began charging his ghost ray (in the style of the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z), declaring that "It's payback time, bitch! and fired, destroying the monster and a good portion of Halloween Town. However, much to everyone's shock, Junior was standing in the creature's place, possessed by his Nergal powers, and asked if that was all he had. However Minnie managed to stop him and Dark Danny told Clockwork his job was finished and reminded him of their deal, his help in exchange for his freedom and existence. Clockwork agreed, but reminded Dark Danny to behave and he'd be watching. Dark Danny was dismissive, then noticed Mandy was watching him and wondered why. Clockwork said that may be she "had the hots for him" and Dark Danny just replied "Oh Please". However Dark Danny did have a physical relationship with Mandy and afterwards, asked her about Junior, telling her that he has great power and also telling her that he wanted a son of his own. Mandy guessed that now that he was under probation, he wanted an heir to continue his legacy of chaos and destruction. But Dark Danny corrected her, saying he wanted her to raise their son so he can be as strong as his older half-sibilings. Mandy offered Dark Danny to stay for the night and help himself to the fridge but expected him to be gone in the morning. She told him that she would make sure his son would grow powerful so he could beat his dad and Dark Danny replied that he was looking foward to it. Dark Danny found his way to the kitchen as Grim passed by. He began insulting Grim and telling him he enjoyed being with his wife and made a toast to himself to be the new dad. Dark Danny told Grim that Manny was a good name for his son, then claims that girls weren't very reliable, mentioning that Dani Phantom was a disappointment. Dark Danny also told Grim that his boy would be stronger then his siblings and would eliminate them, but then seemed to have a change of heart and decided to give a girl a try, saying he'd make sure not to make the same mistake twice. Grim however forbade Dark Danny to be near the child and said he and Mandy will make sure to take care of it, as well as that Danny didn't deserve to be called a father. Dark Danny said that his dad was a screw up and that he was happy to hear that, then told Grim that he doesn't do "child support" and that he hated kids. Later, Dark Danny went to the vault and watched Mimi destroying the Billy and Mandy Robots, which he found impressive and he liked her style. Mimi slingshotted an Angry Bird at Mandy, which laid an acid egg on her robe. She managed to take it off, revealing her in her undergarments, much to Dark Danny's pleasure. Dark Danny later watched the chaotic state of the world, thinking it was funny that the world reached this point despite the fact that he was put on probation. Dark Danny thought of retiring but changed his mind, saying not until he'd made sure his legacy lived on. After Birth Dan appears at the last page He eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses (a similar scene as Olga who is in the ruins of Mandark's Laboratory). legendary destination comic Chapter 2 A Familiar Enemry Dan first appear in krossan art when he was sill trapped and inprisoned from the fenton thermos from the events of the ultmate enemy clockwork was reading his mind told him that this was his first move to save. Danny life he was force to save danny life again as he break's himself free from the fenton thermos he began to go into the other world He appear on the last page when clock work told him that his younger past self was in touble as danny mistake thanking that asking Mecha-Dan how he get out the fenton Thomas but he wasn't the dan he beated but thanks to going into the other world he start protected him Chapter 3 Phantom Before there battle again Mecha-Dan told dan to just give up but dan outsmart him by calling him a donk by a smartass way they began to fight started to beat him such as it is he told danny to stay there after he done with him he going after him dan use his ghostly wail at him as he start to heal up they fight once's more danny didn't know what was going on he saw dan use a shiled on him and danny but mecha-dan was piss off even more. Dan told danny to go to a hiding place till the battle was over but yelling at him made him move now danny see dan fighting hisself but was geting beat up two death mecha-dan mocked him that he was a monster and evil as well but dan told him he was Wrong but use his attack him danny run but was stop by mecha-dan danny try to get way but was hopeless and weak to fight back after dan was his only hope Dan told him to put him down but mecha-dan was shocked to hear from dan he told him it was over but something inside of dan grown stronger like he never felt befor dan attack him with a hidden power befor dan won and defeat his mecha self as soon it was over dan turn back to hisself dan passout and try get close to danny but a light came out of no where and save them Chapter 4 The Reunion Danny woke up in clockwork place again out of no where danny ask if someone was there that dan heal his body up from the events dan fight his evil mecha self danny hears a voice from out of the blue danny was not happy to see dan again as he apears hello nice to see you again danny started acting crazy when dan try to talk to him but talking to him only made it wrost for the boy dan smirk and act all cool and kind 7 mins later dan ask is he done yet danny told him to stay away (something like people say that danny was possesed by the joker in batman) Danny wash his face and act like the nightmare was over but dan found him again and try to make peace but pissing dan off was GETING there danny ask where was his friends dan question mark responded what was he talking about danny ask him where there was dan response there safe I took care of them in a smirk way danny had had it and turning but wait for his ghost powers to happen danny realize there gone danny demanded where was his ghost powers dan didn't know what was he talking about danny wanted some answers and asking him made it worster danny pick up a scythe dan told him to put it down and didn't want no fight danny didn't believe from there last event they had in the ultimate enemry danny attack him over and over again but dan has had it use his powers to stop danny from hiting him danny know he was in trouble dan grab him by his shirt and responded to him he try going easy on but threats him if he do that again he gonna get it the hard way dan told him that his friends was with clockwork sam and tucker saw danny and hug his friends as the reunion again danny talk to clockwork asking him why his ghost powers wasnt appears told him after mecha dan hurt him so bad he can't change back clockwork told danny he should think dan for save him dan appears saying sup danny has it with appears saying for the love of stop it danny ask dan why he save him dan told him why cause he dont won't someone doing his job for him that why danny think him for that as a treast way dan says he know that but things was much wrost for there way Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home Danny began to have a horrible nightmare as danny got out of bed dan appears to b sleeping but has one eye open clockwork look at his town geting destoryed by monster dan wakes up and saw what was happen as well dan and danny see to have some powes back to him but not all clockwork told him to go there and defeat what was there he send young danny and his friends back into his home as danny powers up and was happy to see his family again even jazz realize it was a crab he waited for danny to appears danny fight him but was out match by it meanwhile clockwork told dan he can't do it alone dan refuse to help and ask clockwork why should he help cause he him dan growl at him and do it anyway back to danny problem danny was gonna destoryed but dan says it was him who did it danny was not happy to see him but the crab know who dan is and mocked him dan hits him and dan told danny what was he waiting for danny team up with him together they fight by sides for the first time Chapter 6 Same But Different Sam tucker and the rest of the Fenton's was safe and sound and jazz untill she Saw dan which was the one who stop his plans from the ultimate enemry she runs and helps her brothers danny and dan fights back but danny see dan puting on a show acting all bad ass dan use his powers once's more but danny snap him out dan was not happy about that dan told him there a lot of people down there dan didn't care he just wanted to ends this so his work can be done jazz told him to stay away from danny dan responded YOU! When he saw jazz which he is not very happy to see after she know that dan was gonna cheated and kill everyone danny talk to jazz that she wanted to help him but dan see a blast was going after then dan use the bus as a shield to save then the blast explored with the bus dan comes out of the fireflames and use his telekinesis to pull jazz to him danny was geting mad and told dan to let go jazz and put her down dan didnt responed he powers up jazz was scared out of her mind and call danny for help danny was ready to kick his ass but stop and realize dan was only helping her and free her by brokeing the wrap that was around her the crab's return saying dan that he was helping a useless person but the crab was not happy that anyone was ruin his plans was him he attack him so fast that dan didn't get ready to use a shield or powers up send to a bulding which lead to something wrost for the crab now as dan eyes appears he speed so fast like sonic does in the video games or tv show like that danny and jazz was speechless at dan speed and told her she need to find a safe place jazz ask danny where to leave her off with dan meanwhile dan speed so fast that he was ready to kick the crab ass now Powers and Abilities Dark Danny has the combined powers of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius at his command, making him extremely powerful. He can sense nearby ghosts and half-ghosts with red wisps of mist emerging from his nose when one is nearby. Dark Danny's ghost powers grant him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability and he can fly and turn invisible and intangible. His most powerful attack is his Ghostly Wail, a powerful shriek of sonic force that sounds like moaning ghosts and can use it more than once without losing energy unlike Danny who can only use it one or two times before feeling a severe energy drain. Dark Danny has a wide variety of powers and can possess other people, fire ectoplasmic energy blasts, unleash a pseudo-electrical attack to shock people, generate an ectoplasmic energy shield, create duplicates of himself, form bonds made of ectoplasm, teleport, shape-shift into a version of his younger self, create portals to the Ghost Zone, manipulate the shape of his body, use a sleep beam to knock people out, turn into ghostly vapor, and fuse objects into beings with his intangibility powers, making it unreachable by human or ghost means. Gallery Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny Dark Danny.png|Dark Danny Grim tales hoja 38.jpg|Mnany and Daniella, twin children of Dark Danny. Dark Danny Phantom.jpg Dark Danny show a Evil Grin at Sam and Tuker.png Dan warning danny.jpg Trivia *It was stated that if the series had not been cancelled and Clockwork's voice actor, David Carridine, had not passed away, Dark Danny would have indeed returned. *He is referred to as "Dan Phantom" in the The Ultimate Enemy Gameboy Advance game and fans often refer to him by that name. * Dark Danny has a number of similarities to Venom from the Marvel comics. They have more powerful versions of the hero's powers, both are ruthless in their goals, and both seek to ruin the hero's life. Also Dark Danny sticks his tongue out frequently in a fashion similar to Venom. *He is also similar to Dark Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who is a version of Willow, whenever she lost control of her powers, similar to how Danny lost control of his ghost half. *Dark Danny's appearance is very vampire-like, much like that of Vlad Plasmius, with a pale skin tone, fangs for canine teeth, pointed ears, and a vampire-like cape. *Dark Danny does make a short appearance in Grim Tales Afterbirth, in the end of the third story arc. *In the Mexican release of Grim Tales Afterbirth. Dark Danny's kids have the ability to turn into their human form, both children have black hair just like their father's human self, Danny Fenton, and his son Manny will have his Ghostly Wail power at an early age. *In Grim Tales, Dark Danny can be heard saying some the same lines that he said in "Ultimate Enemy". *In the second story arc of Grim Tales, Dark Danny's face has started to look like Vlad's human face and he has begun to talk just like him as well. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Important Category:Supervillains Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Teleporters Category:Parents Category:Internet Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Spree-Killers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Banshees Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Forms Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Reality-Butchers